The present invention relates to an antiskid device for the advance on snow or ice of the driving wheels of motor vehicles.
For safer advance on icy or snowy beds both of automobiles and of non-tracked heavy motor vehicles, so called spiked tires, or, more commonly, traditional skid chains, wound around the tread of the wheels, are usually employed. If on one hand spiked tires satisfactorily solve the problem of the grip of wheels on icy surfaces, on the other hand they are expensive, entail a tire replacement operation which must be performed by a tire repairer and are rather inefficient on snowy surfaces. On the other hand the disadvantages of skid chains, including the difficulty and the discomfort in application and the undesired stresses which they impart to the supports and to the axles of the vehicle, for example on an icy surface, are well known.